dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Lirielle
For older discussions, see User talk:Lirielle/history1. Area's Images I have seen your the wiz with the images so i thought you would be the best person to ask :P Anyway as you have probably noticed there are 150+ images needed for the pages. Now im terrible with images and whenever i do them they look crap and stretched etc so i wondered, when your done what your currently doing, if you could get and upload the images? I dont mind if you do it over 1-2months just i would prefer it done by you as you are good with images, and if i had to do them they would look crap and ruin the pages! Hope you can help, --Kiriath(Talk) 17:06, 23 June 2007 (UTC) :If you really want to advance in images, i recommend you invest some time in experimenting with paint brush. Other way if you dont experiment with it even if you had paint shop pro would not be that much advance. Of course there are some things that just need to give another approach, if you are using a % to reduce or stretch the image you need to apply that to both wight and height fields, if you are using pixels then you have to do two simple and manual math conversion so you know what exactly is the other missing field missing and put it so you compensate and the image is not stretched in one side. Other thing you can do is look for guides in the internet i have seen some while looking for other image guides. You can adjust the size of the image file (not the image you are viewing but rather the space where the image is contain) so you then just need to adjust the image parameters here at the wiki. --Cizagna (Talk) 02:28, 24 June 2007 (UTC) Retroactive work So the past few weeks as you inform me you where going to be more busy with the update information. So i halted my work on the items as i did not want to leave a lot of missing images as many image names are incorrect and went to other stuff like skin, mainpage, hirearchy, and certain research for template item innovations, etc. ::ok copy that but i do require you to update those links or remove the pages any way im working with a pages update going back to 1.15 and all the way forward to 1.19--Cizagna (Talk) 02:16, 2 August 2007 (UTC) In the last few days i have seen that you have been working again with the items but now you are adding the ID tag, and are doing it like always in a chaos way. So my concerns is all the pages we have already work that are now again incomplete against the new changes you are making, so im wondering what will be your course of action on this matter? are you going to do a retroactive work on all the weapons and previous equipment pages to add the ID tag? or following your current scheme. Its like i told you in the weapon/equipment skeletons, if you change how the skeleton behaves you have to revise all previous work and adjust to that new change. --Cizagna (Talk) 18:54, 11 July 2007 (UTC) :Don't worry about the ID field. I've added it as a template field because it's a non-display info (it's just a way to "hide" it somewhere - I could as well have used a commented line). But it doesn't change the template behavior. It's not vital either (just a help to track items through the game files) and doesn't require us to go back on what we've done so far. It's a minor addition that I'll be implementing as I go. So while I'm reviewing the styles and adding the pics, I'm taking the oportunity to add it. Just don't worry. --Lirielle 20:49, 11 July 2007 (UTC) ::Ok will try to see what the bot can do to ignore it. --Cizagna (Talk) 04:11, 12 July 2007 (UTC) ::Forgot tell me when you finish with the images on the equipment Amulet, Belt, Boots and Backpack so i resume working on the next category. --Cizagna (Talk) 04:13, 12 July 2007 (UTC) Final Wish Lireille, please grant me my final wish on my talk page, thx. --GroundZzero (Talk) 20:57, 11 July 2007 (UTC) :We need your contributions too badly. I can't do that. --Lirielle 21:12, 11 July 2007 (UTC) Feca page Lirielle, I reverted because I think striking isn't that important to level for a feca. Sure it's important to boost intel spells, but I agree that spell points would be better spent on other spells like cloudly attack and natual attack, as well as to max all shields. --GroundZzero (Talk) 09:47, 15 July 2007 (UTC) : I second that. Boosting striking is a waste of spell points. I myself am a feca, i already struggle levelling what spells i need(eg - natural lvl 6) so boosting something that uses alot of ap, and does small damage for the ap it uses, is a waste. therefore i think Ground was right to remove the information about striking. --Kiriath(Talk) 10:06, 15 July 2007 (UTC) ::I don't object to that. Read my summary. The current text reads as if Int should not be levelled. This is why it was deleted. If you mean that Striking should not be levelled, just rewrite so that there is no ambiguity. --Lirielle 10:23, 15 July 2007 (UTC) :::Ok Lirielle, changed content a bit related to the spell striking. --GroundZzero (Talk) 10:45, 15 July 2007 (UTC) Rollback Thank you for your support. --GroundZzero (Talk) 17:51, 15 July 2007 (UTC) Pictures Lirielle, I use paint for adding pictures, but I have some trouble finding the right colour for the background. Do you use paint, if so, can you help me defining the right combination? (Sorry, it's in Dutch ^^) --GroundZzero (Talk) 09:08, 16 July 2007 (UTC) :Engels, Spaans, Frans of Nederlands - daar heb ik geen probleempje mee, hoor ;) In de velden van de tweede kolom, moet je resp. 218, 214 en 184 intikken (voor Rood, Groen en Blauw) --Lirielle 09:37, 16 July 2007 (UTC) ::Ok bedankt, van waar ben je trouwens? Is handig ^^. --GroundZzero (Talk) 09:47, 16 July 2007 (UTC) :::Ik ben van Doornik ;) --Lirielle 09:53, 16 July 2007 (UTC) Leuk, ik van Aalst =p, leuk een belg hier te vinden ^^. --GroundZzero (Talk) 10:01, 16 July 2007 (UTC) :One last question regarding this topic, is there a specific place to gather pictures, or do you just get them from ingame like me? --GroundZzero (Talk) 15:46, 16 July 2007 (UTC) ::I don't think you can reasonably display items at a resolution of 500x500 on-line. No, you need a tool that reads .swf files. I personally use Eltima Flash Decompiler, but you need to know where to look at in the files. --Lirielle 15:54, 16 July 2007 (UTC) Template:TildarsSandbox Opps, sorry about that Lirielle. I Didn't think I has left it in such a broken state on my way out the door from work, then "real life things" kept me longer than I planed once I got home. Oh well, guess it's all part of the playing in the sand --Tildar 00:44, 21 July 2007 (UTC) :Sure it is, and you REALLY don't have to apologize. Thank you so much for showing us the powers of DPL!! --Lirielle 05:21, 21 July 2007 (UTC) Files info ok so mmmm im out of ideas, tell me where its a good place where to put the ID tag, so you can: :a) give me a new location :b) choose one of the options :c) idea merging So where can it fit? i put the info in a tight space so the only space i see availeble is to the right of the Level but for the space it occupies "ID : 0000" its a little big so i saw this idea (hover over the word tooltip) i could do that should i put the ID tag to the right of the Level. Or i could use the same trick and do it on the "Items name" in the template. so far i have translated this codes do you know the other ones use in the DE and FR languages i will keep trying to find some stuff. \' = ' \" = " \n = Ã³ = ó Ã´ = ô Ã© = é Ã¯ = ï Å“ = œ I have been doing some stuff and maybe have found a way to know if certain items are or not availeble for older items (the last 2000 items are a chaos), but need to do a bigger research on this. --Cizagna (Talk) 19:58, 22 July 2007 (UTC) :You should be able to find conversion tables on the internet (from UTF-8 to ISO) (Ã§ > ç) (ä§ > ç) (Ã© > é) (ä© > é) (Ã¨ > è) (ä¨ > è) (Ãª > ê) (äª > ê) (Ã« > ë) (ä« > ë) (ÃŠ > Ê) (äŠ > Ê) (Ã‹ > Ë) (ä‹ > Ë) (Ã® > î) (ä® > î) (Ã¯ > ï) (ä¯ > ï) (Ã¬ > ì) (ÃŽ > Î) (äŽ > Î) (Ã² > ò) (ä² > ò) (Ã´ > ô) (ä´ > ô) (Ã¶ > ö) (ä¶ > ö) (Ãµ > õ) (Ã³ > ó) (Ã¸ > ø) (äµ > õ) (ä³ > ó) (ä¸ > ø) (Ã” > Ô) (ä” > Ô) (Ã– > Ö) (ä– > Ö) (Ã > à) (ä > à) (Ã¢ > â) (ä¢ > â) (Ã¤ > ä) (ä¤ > ä) (Ã¥ > å) (ä¥ > å) (Ã‚ > Â) (ä‚ > Â) (Ã„ > Ä) (ä„ > Ä) (Ã¹ > u) (Ã» > û) (Ã¼ > ü) (ä¼ > ü) (Ã› > Û) (Ãœ > Ü) (ä¹ > u) (ä» > û) (ä¼ > ü) (ä¼ > ü) (ä› > Û) (äœ > Ü) (Ã² > ñ) (Ã± > ñ) :About ID, I don't think we need to have them displayed. :--Lirielle 05:42, 23 July 2007 (UTC) ::Danke for the conversion information, about the ID, oh well i will make it so only i can see it --Cizagna (Talk) 21:49, 23 July 2007 (UTC) :::I have been trying to look for a table like you recommended me but i have fail to do find it. The closest thing is this for UTF and this for iso any extra advice?--Cizagna (Talk) 20:05, 3 August 2007 (UTC) ::::Mmm, no sorry. I thought it would be easier to find and I don't remember where I found the above table. If there are codes missing that you need to know, send me some samples in French or German and I'll tell you what they are. --Lirielle 20:45, 3 August 2007 (UTC) :Hallo i finish translating all the Ã looks like wikis dont process certain specials characters in your table above. Well been little busy with a macro for excel so we just need to put the information in their corresponding column and then it will do the replacing of all the weird characters, im still looking for a way to process a more raw data from static game files so we dont have to column the info. So far im finishing some touches on the excel macro program so most of the format is there and just select the row and click on the macro button and will load to the memory so we just have to paste it (well maybe we we will have to replace @ for tabs). I hope I finish this next week unless hurricane Dean hits me if i manage to finish it i will send it you by email. --Cizagna (Talk) 18:56, 19 August 2007 (UTC) Sorry Yeh basically sorry for not doing the complete job with the name change. If i move a page, next time i will do all the link changes. Sorry. --Kiriath(Talk) 12:12, 23 July 2007 (UTC) Weapon pages needing your attention Been doing a little bit of retroactive work this weekend and this are the pages that are missing images. so if you could upload them so they are now out of our way thanks in advance. *Apprentice Lumberjack's Axe *Bworknroll's Scalpel *Damaged Farmer Scythe *Dame Oise's Axe *Great Wand of Intelligence *Red-Hot Wand *Scraping Hammer *Simple Staff of Kings *Small Aj Taye Mace --Cizagna (Talk) 01:50, 30 July 2007 (UTC) :Done. --Lirielle 11:04, 30 July 2007 (UTC) ::Thanks --Cizagna (Talk) 14:14, 30 July 2007 (UTC) Files information i want to start shaping those pages you have in your user namespace so i want to ask permition to be able to move them to the designate name and remove the corresponding redirects and update links they may be in your main user page. --Cizagna (Talk) 21:35, 30 July 2007 (UTC) :I don't know what you have in mind, but you can use whatever you want from my pages ;) Lirielle 22:45, 30 July 2007 (UTC) :The items and the monsters pages are outdated and are creating misleading information in reference to links (1/3 of the links i checked in wanted pages come from your pages and from those pages are from 1.16 version names are not matching with changes). The histories of your updates is irrelevant as the information has been absorb in "change log" and the progress is work out in "Dofus:Updates" the progress that was there you have done and every time a new update comes you jump to the next update forgetting to finish the previous update information making it confusing when im tracking by links --Cizagna (Talk) 02:04, 2 August 2007 (UTC) ::Sorry, I prefer to keep them and edit them as I feel fit. --Lirielle 02:06, 2 August 2007 (UTC) ::Edit: and they are not as old as you think - item lists were updated to 1.18.2 :p --Lirielle 02:08, 2 August 2007 (UTC) ::ok copy that but still most pages are outdated and with misleading for the wanted pages.--Cizagna (Talk) 02:16, 2 August 2007 (UTC) :::wrong - history pages for 1.17 and 1.8 don't have links and you'll find that most wanted page ARE wanted - existing items, npcs etc. that still need creating. --Lirielle 02:19, 2 August 2007 (UTC) ::::History pages have been divided in 2 copies. The first one just an informative page for the readers not that much for the editors so personal notes are irrelevant. The 2nd copy is worked in the project name space ("Dofus:Updates") with your personal notes, where im working all the changes that where not finish since 1.17 and where your (or any one who wants to help) personal notes are been taking in consideration and are leave, when the change is done the change is remove (also to note non existent pages links are verify in case it exists a link its corrected and follows the same process as a completed change). Except for the "new" section that you handle it more and have better control there. --Cizagna (Talk) 02:53, 2 August 2007 (UTC) Opinion wanted Lirielle, could I also get your opinion about this? --GroundZzero (Talk) 14:09, 21 August 2007 (UTC) :Better than nothing, but what we really need is a dynamic solution, where such tables are automatically built and maintained. Tildar is exploring a way, I'm anxiously waiting for another extension of the wikia that could help us. In the meanwhile, current tables can be manually improved, just be sure to avoid cluttering them with to much information. --Lirielle 18:30, 21 August 2007 (UTC) ::Yes but dynamic solutions like you have in mind isn't for me just yet. But if you like it and you too give me the go I'll also take care of the other weapons. --GroundZzero (Talk) 18:38, 21 August 2007 (UTC) D:Rfa I just realized I forgot to say thank you for your support yesterday. It's been a hectic day for me yesterday; so Lirielle, Thank you! --GroundZzero (Talk) 07:29, 29 August 2007 (UTC) Portal Pages I think Cizagna has been busy with other things lately so has not had time to give me some feedback on the Portal Pages. Would it be possible for you to take a look, then leave some comments on my talk page? Thanks. --Kiriath(Talk) 12:07, 13 September 2007 (UTC) Weapon Tables I took the enititive and have implemented the DPL Weapon tables. --Tildar 18:10, 13 September 2007 (UTC) :You've done well. Thanks for the excellent work. --Lirielle 18:15, 13 September 2007 (UTC) Opinion Lirielle, could you check this please? I don't think it's right ( see my comment here ), but maybe you can find something substantiating in the files. Thx, GroundZzero Talk / Admin 18:48, 13 September 2007 (UTC). Weapon info tool I sent you an email regarding the tool through wikia, did you receive it? --Rifter 15:31, 14 September 2007 (UTC)